


Prompts

by xXAyeLouXx



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAyeLouXx/pseuds/xXAyeLouXx
Summary: Send in fic prompts!!





	Prompts

It’s been so long since I’ve written something and I really want to, so please send in any prompts you have or anything you want to see written!


End file.
